


Lycan and Black Cat

by GravityDidIt



Series: Kinktober 2018! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Barebacking, Cum Eating, Deep Throating, Face Sitting, Hero Derek, M/M, Masks, Rimming, Theif stiles, Villian Stiles, super hero AU, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: The thief known as Black Cat pulls off a heist but, the hero Lycan, is hot on his trail.





	Lycan and Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Kinktober 2018

“You need to get to the Natural History Museum.” The earpiece buzzes to life as Banshee tells Lycan the latest. “A silent alarm went off five minutes ago and you are the closest opperative we have.”

“I’ll be there in two.” Lycan turns the wheel on his car and reroutes to the museum. “What intel do we have?”

“The silent alarm that went off was for the new display for the Cat’s eye jewel, one of the largest yellow diamonds. It seem like the ‘MO’ of Black Cat.” Lycan grips the steering wheel in a tighter grasp, the leather of his gloves make a gritting noise that nearly matches that of his jaw. Beneath his black mask, his stubbles jaw line goes tense as he remembers his last meeting with Cat. “Derek.” 

“Lydia, sorry Banshee.” Lycan acknowledges.

“If you fuck him again at the very least make sure the jewels are returned after.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Derek face burns under his mask, but he feels his stomach clench at the memory of Black Cat’s tight ass, the way the theif was able to take Derek’s impressive length and ride him until Derek could barely think of anything else besides fucking and unloading in that perfect velvet hole.

/\/\/\

When Derek arrived there were no signs of a break in, but Derek knew that that was normal for a Black Cat heist. He also new that more than likely the thief was on the roof of a nearby building waiting for someone to notice his crime.

Derek had been right, there in a tight form fitting black suit stood Black Cat. He stood looking over the city, his red tinted goggles reflecting the sparkles of the city lights. His posture was at ease, one leg taking most of his weight the other bent slightly. Derek knows that he stepped onto the rooftop with the barest of noise, but the thief knew he was already there.

“Hey Lycan,” Cat continued to look at the skyline, but amusement could be heard in his voice. “Lovely night for a rooftop walk. Don’t you think?”

“Lovely night for a heist too.” At Derek’s answer Black Cat turns to look at him. His pink lips have turned into a smirk.

“There is that, yeah.” But I’m also thinking that tonight could be a nice night for something else.”

“Taking you to the station.” Derek approaches slowly but Black Cat shows no signs of wanting to bolt. He is exactly where he wants to be.

“I was thinking more along the lines of sucking our fat cock.” Derek groans at the words, at the image. Before he can protest, like a good hero, Black Cat continues. “I get horny from my heists, and here you are the perfect solution. And I tell you what, if you can fuck me the way I like, I’ll let you have the Cat’s eye Jewel.” Derek closes the distance between him, he tries to look into the thief’s eyes but is only met with his own reflection staring back at him. He can tell by his reflection’s expression that he isn’t happy about what he’s about to do…but he also knows there is no way he isn’t going to fuck younger man.

Black Cat lowers to his knees in front of Derek and undoes the hero’s belt, carefully he gently tosses it to the side, knowing that many of the gadgets could be a problem. With the belt out of the way he is free to undo the button and zipper. Lycan’s leather clad finger’s work their way into his hair and push his head into his crotch. The smell of Lycan’s musk is strong and makes the thief’s mouth water. Pulling down the black jockstrap, Black Cat looks up, Lycan looks down at him through the mask, the anonymity of who is behind the mask makes his own cock twitch in the confines of his suit. Freed, Lycan’s cock bobs up and down in the cool night air, tempting the curious cat. Cat licks from the root of Lycan’s cock to the head making the super hero curse.

“Fuck!” Black cat nibbles on Derek’s balls.

“Not yet.” Cat smirks and kisses the tip. “But soon.” Lycan watches with rapt attention as Cat’s pink lips open and begin to take in his dick. Lycan is by no means small so watching the thief take him in has become one of his alltime favorite sites to see. But Black cat doesn’t stop until his nose is buried in Derek’s pubic hair. Derek’s cock has entered Black Cat’s throat, his mouth opened wide, he swallows around Derek’s length. 

“Goddamit!” Derek can’t help the thrust of his hips, burying himself even further in the thief. Cat swallows again, the rythmic pulsations of his throat forcing pleasure into Derek’s veins from his cock. He places his hands on the back of Cat’s head and begins to thrust harder, the Cat takes every inch of his cock and practically begs for more. Derek pulls his cock out, keeping the head inside the warm cavern of Black Cat’s mouth. Cat gulps down air and then readies himself for another thrust from Lycan. The superhero’s large balls slap against his chin, From this angle Cat can see the edge of Lycan’s skin, make out where his groain gives way to tight abdominals, he can see the muscles clench as his mouth and throat are used as a hole for Lycan’s pleasure. His own cock is wet and leaking so close to coming from having his face and throat fucked by what he has considered the sexiest of men. Lycan gives on last thrust and begins to unload his balls down Black Cat’s throat. The thief swallows around the length and to better accept the thick heavy cum given to him. Before Derek finishes coming he pulls out and makes sure to paint the moles dotting the left side of Cat’s face with his cum. Something that drives him wild and Cat has grown accustomed to.

Lycan looks down at the debauched thief, and smiles. “Get undressed, I’m going to eat out that sweet as of yours and then I’m going to breed your other end.” For the first time in Black Cat’s life he happily obeys the authority figure.

“Yes sir!” He makes quick work taking off his suit. There is a reason he doesn’t where thick body armor, because it’s clunky and get int he way, but being able to undress quickly is just as good a reason in his book, especially as he considers what beard burn on his ass is going to feel like. Lycan undresses and lays down on the roof, he motions for Black cat to come to him. Derek uses his strength to man handle the lithe thief over his face. He uses his arms to pull Black Cat’s legs down and sit his ass onto Derek’s face. Derek’s lips find Cat’s hole and he immediately begins to make out with the tight little thing. Down there Black Cat smells like leather and sweat, and a little bit of powder, but each of the sent make him go wild. He starts tonguing the hole, licking across the muscle as Cat moans and praises god on top of him. He turns his head slightly and bites one of Black Cat’s butt cheeks. The thief Curses but Derek can feel the twitching of his cock as it lays on Derek’s forehead. Spearing his tongue, Derek moves his face in a fucking motion, rubbing his stubble on Cat’s cheeks while simultaneously fucking the hole. Before long Derek could feel the Cat’s hole loosen up and open for him. With on last long lick he pulled away and placed cat on his back. resting he thief’s legs on his shoulders Derek held his cock in one hand as he aimed for The tight hole he has come to fuck many a time. The head of his cock meets the wet opening, he looks down at Cat, taking in his lithe, sexy body and flushed skin, he leans down and kisses the thief, before he thrust his cock in.

The bare glide of skin on skin, spit lubing the way, Derek’s knows he wont last long. He also knows that Cat will come as soon as Derek begins to breed his ass. The cat had a real fetish for being bred.

He thrusts into the thief and watches as he writhes from Derek’s punishing rhythm. The sensation of Derek’s cock as it cleaves his hole, as inch after thick inch penetrates his body, rubbing against his prostate and making him nearly scream in pleasure.

Derek doesn’t last much longer as he watches the beautiful villain below him fall apart, all due to Derek’s cock. Derek comes, no warning before he floods, Black Cat’s channel with his cum. The Cat knows and comes himself, his cock spews his spunk on Derek’s abs. Derek cleans himself with his fingers and feeds it to the thief. Watching him lick his own jizz off of Derek’s finger’s like a cat with a bowl of cream


End file.
